This project has developed a high vacuum transmission electron microscope which operates at pressures at the specimen of 10 to the minus 8th power to 10 to the minus 9th power Torr. An electron microscope/computer interface is being developed which will ultimately recover information from the primary electron image with a signal-to-noise ratio limited only by the quantum noise in the primary electron beam and with a dynamic range superior to that which can be obtained with photographic plates. The long-range objective of the project is to establish methods for recovering the best possible very high resolution information from biological materials.